A little favour
by microsophie
Summary: Mycroft reçoit une petite surprise de son frère totalement inattendue. Qui aurait pensé qu'un femme aurait assez aimé son frère pour porter son enfant
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft ouvrit sa porte et regarda l'adolescent devant lui.

Probablement 17 ans, les cheveux teints en rouge, en pétard sur son crâne, des yeux bleus intense, couleur de l'océan, pas très grand, visage fin et angulaire, un nez un peu étrange, des pommettes plus que saillantes. Il portait un jean un peu déchiré, un t-shirt "Rage against the machine", et une veste en cuir, le tout avec une paire de converses aux couleurs de l'Angleterre. Il avait une guitare sur le dos, et une paire de Ray-Ban sur le nez, qui cachaient apparemment un oeil au beurre noir. Il regardait Mycroft d'un air décontracté, attendant que l'aîné dise quelque chose.

-Salut, lança l'adolescent.

-Oui... Bonjour...

-Ah oui! J'ai un truc pour vous!

Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en sorti un morceau de papier froissé qu'il tendit à Mycroft. Ce dernier le déplia et reconnu l'écriture de son frère.

_Mycroft, je te présente Matthew, mon fils, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Matt. Il a 17 ans, il aime la musique, le basket, les chiens, les arts martiaux, l'informatique, l'alcool, la drogue (principalement de l'ecstasy et des champignons hallucinogènes),se battre et ramener des filles dans sa chambre. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de lui quelques temps, je te tiens au courant. N'essaie pas de me contacter, je serai absent pour quelques semaines, voire même quelques mois._

_Merci d'avance._

_SH_

-Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein non? Dit le garçon en souriant.

-On peut dire ça, en effet... Eh bien, je t'en prie, entre.

Le garçon le suivit à l'intérieur de la grande maison, admirant autour de lui les tableaux dans le couloir d'entrée.

-Vous ne saviez pas que j'existais?

-Sans vouloir te vexer, non.

-Vous ne me vexez pas, il parle rarement de moi.

-Ca ne semble pas te toucher.

-Non je le vis bien.

Mycroft le guida à une des nombreuses chambres.

-Tu dormiras ici si ça te va.

-Ca me va très bien merci.

L'adolescent sourit à Mycroft et se tourna vers lui.

-Merci de m'accueillir, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous.

Mycroft le regarda, d'abord un peu surpris. Comment Sherlock avait-il pu engendrer un enfant _poli_?

-Je t'en prie... Je présume qu'il t'a demandé de ne pas me dire qui est ta mère?

-Nope.

-Bon... Je te laisse t'installer.

Mycroft quitta la désormais chambre du garçon pour aller au salon. Il prit son gsm et envoya un message à son frère.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire? MH_

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas me contacter. SH_

_Depuis quand as-tu un fils? MH_

_Apparemment 17 ans. SH_

_Tu étais au courant? MH_

_Oui. SH_

_Et tu n'as rien fait pour le voir? MH_

_Qui te dis que je ne l'ai jamais vu? Je lui rendais visite tous les weekends. SH_

_Je suis surpris que tu ai pu engendrer un enfant si poli et si calme. MH_

_Crois moi tu seras bien surpris. Il n'est pas aussi gentil et calme qu'il en a l'air. SH_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? MH_

_Sherlock? MH_

_Pour l'amour de Dieu Sherlock réponds. MH_

_Tu es insupportable. MH_

Mycroft retourna voir le garçon.

-Alors, où vas-tu à l'école?

-A un lycée pas loin.

-Tu es en quelle année?

-Dernière, j'aurais du avoir deux ans d'avance, mais maman n'a pas voulu que je passe des années.

-Tu es donc un humain sur-développé.

-Faut croire que c'est de famille, dit l'adolescent en souriant.

-La lettre dit que tu te bats beaucoup.

-Disons que je remarque des choses et les gens n'aiment pas ça.

-Tiens donc.

-Et ils essayent de me taper dessus, donc je réplique.

-Je vois. Sherlock a parlé de drogue également.

-C'est très occasionnel.

-Evidemment.

-Vous ne me croyez pas?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Vous avez bien raison. Mais je le gère très bien.

-Le digne portrait de ton père.

-Je ne suis pas accro.

-Non, je te crois.

-Vraiment?

-Non plus. Tu aimes l'informatique?

-Je suis un hacker, ça m'amuse.

-Entrer dans la vie privée des gens t'amuse?

-Beaucoup. J'ai piraté quelques trucs importants, c'est parfois intéressant.

-Voyez-vous ça.

-Au fait, mon père m'a demandé de vous demander comment se passait le régime.

_Mon dieu, j'avais déjà un Sherlock, en voilà un_ deuxième


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait à présent deux jours que Mycroft gardait le garçon, et il était... Fatigué. Doux seigneur que ça garçon était épuisant. Toujours à courir jamais, jamais au même endroit. Il disparaissait parfois pendant plusieurs heures et revenait sans rien dire, il touchait à tout, et cassait _énormément_ de choses. Souvent Mycrfot arrivait dans la pièce et voyait l'objet cassé au sol, devant son neveu qui levait les yeux innocemment vers lui, l'air de dire "aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé", avant du fuir rapidement en murmurant un rapide "pardon".

Mycroft se réveilla en sursaut au bruit d'une explosion. Il regarda son réveil. _3h41_. Il bondit de son lit et se dirigea rapidement vers la source du bruit. Il ouvrit la chambre de Matthew et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le garçon était debout devant sa table, des restes de matériel chimique étalés par terre. Myroft se précipita sur le garçon pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé, il examina ses mains, son visage, et les quelques cheveux qui avaient brûlés sur son crâne.

-Bon Dieu Matthew qu'as-tu essayé de faire?

-Je faisais une expérience...

-Tu n'es pas blessé?

-Il me semble que non...

L'aîné regarda avec désolation les débris par terre.

-Je suis désolé Mycroft...

-Ce... Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu faire?

-J'ai voulu mélanger du nitrate d'hydrogène avec du...

-Non! Non, finalement ne me dis je ne veux même pas savoir.

Mycroft sorti de la chambre du garçon et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se servit un verre de scotch et s'assis dans son fauteuil en se massant les tempes.

-Retourne te coucher Matthew...

-Tu bois parce que tu aimes bien, ou parce que je te désespère...?

-Tu penses que tu me désespères?

-Je désespérais ma mère. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a mis dehors...

Mycroft releva la tête, étonné.

-Ta mère t'a mis à la porte?

-Oui. Elle ne... Voulait plus de moi.

-Pourquoi ça?

Matthew eut un sourire sans joie.

-Tu ne me connais pas encore bien. Peu de gens ont cette capacité à me supporter. Bientôt, tu en auras assez et tu me mettras dehors et je devrai chercher un autre endroit.

-Crois-moi j'ai supporté ton frère pendant 18 ans, je pourrai bien tenir avec toi quelques semaines.

-Tu dis ça maintenant... Tout le monde dit ça au début.

-Et je n'ai absolument aucun doute. Va te coucher maintenant Matthew, tu as cours demain.

-J'ai pas sommeil.

-Seigneur tu ne dors donc jamais?

-Rarement.

-Le digne portrait de ton père.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Tu es jeune, tu as besoin de dormir Matthew.

-Mais j'ai faim...

Mycroft soupira

-Tu as fait de tes pieds et de tes mains pour avoir des pizzas et tu en as mangé deux, comment peux-tu encore avoir faim?

-Mais je suis en pleine croissance...

-Techniquement, à 17 ans, dans ton cas bientôt 18, les os, ainsi que les reste du corps...

-Eh j'ai pas besoin d'un cours d'anatomie...

-Va voir dans le frigo et retourne te coucher!

-D'accord!

Le jeune homme fila rapidement et Mycroft se massa à nouveau les tempes. Ces quelques semaines n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

23h43. Toujours au bureau, Mycroft était plongé dans le dossier d'un terroriste russe. Il avait travaillé dessus depuis des heures, et il n'arrivait à rien. Fatigué, il s'autorisa une minute de repos et ferma les yeux. Ce fut l'instant que choisit Anthéa pour entrer dans son bureau.

-Vous devriez vous reposer Monsieur.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour l'instant. Quelque chose de nouveau?

-Pas à propos de cette affaire.

-A propos de quoi?

-Votre neveu Monsieur.

-Dites moi.

-Il n'a pas été à l'école aujourd'hui Monsieur.

-Je vois... J'aviserai ça avec lui plus tard, merci Anthéa.

La jeune femme sorti à l'instant où le téléphone de Mycroft vibra.

_Problème avec votre neveu. GL_

_Quel genre de problème? MH_

_Il est au commissariat. Saoul et probablement drogué, avec un de ses amis, ils ont provoqué une bagarre. Vous devriez venir le chercher. GL_

Mycroft ne répondit pas, se leva et prit son manteau. Apparemment ce garçon pourrait même être pire que son frère. Il fit venir son chauffeur et, une fois dans la voiture, envoya un message à Sherlock.

_Quel genre d'éducation avez-vous donné à ton fils? MH_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? SH_

_Il n'a pas été en cours, et il est actuellement au commissariat, saoul et drogué, avec un ami. MH_

_Sûrement avec Dominic. SH_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au fait? SH_

_Il a provoqué une bagarre. MH_

_Ca c'est mon fils. SH_

Mycroft soupira et sorti de la voiture. Il entra au commissariat, salua rapidement Lestrade et le suivit.

-Voilà les deux gaillards. Va falloir les réveiller, je vous laisse faire ça.

Mycroft s'avança dans la cellule. Son neveu était couché sur le lit, son oeil tournait déjà à l'oeil au beurre noir, ses mains étaient bien abîmées, ses pommettes et son arcade sourcilière entaillées, et sa lèvre éclatée. A coté de lui, assis par terre, somnolait un garçon blond, probablement dominic. Mycroft donné un coup par terre avec son parapluie, et le son résonna intensément dans toute la pièce. Les deux garçons sursautèrent, et Matthew tomba au sol en gémissant.

-Debout. Tous les deux. Maintenant.

Les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier et se levèrent péniblement. Dominic dû aider Matthew à se lever et à avancer, à cause de sa jambe qui apparemment le faisait souffrir. Le trajet se fit en silence, ils ramenèrent Dominic chez lui, puis un climat de tension s'installa entre les deux. Matthew n'osa pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard noir de son oncle. Ils sortirent de la voiture et rentrèrent. Matthew chercha à filer rapidement dans sa chambre mais Mycroft l'arrêta.

-Tu imaginais vraiment que ça serait si simple?

-Je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Mycroft...

-Comment oses-tu suivre à ce point les pas de ton père? Tu sais où ça a failli le mener, qu'est-ce que tu espères?

-J'ai pas...

-Tais toi! Comment peux-tu imaginer que ça t'aiderait? Et qu'est-ce que tu prends hein? Ton père c'était de l'heroïne, mais toi ce n'est pas ça n'est-ce pas? Nooon, bien sûr que non. Je suppose que c'est... Quoi? de l'ecstasy?

-Oui...

-Bien sûr. Et finir saoul, et sécher les cours, tu empruntes une pente magnifique Matthew, félicitations! Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer un seul instant arriver à quelque chose dans ta vie de cette façon?

-Je suis désolé...

-Oh et bien si tu es désolé ça règle tous nos problèmes, merci Matthew.

Le garçon resta silencieux, tête baissée.

-Va dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir, demain tu iras à l'école par tes propres moyens et tu aurais un très grand intéret à y être. Tu rentreras directement après, et tu iras dans ta chambre. Tu te débrouilleras pour manger, je ne veux plus te voirpour l'instant, je ne veux même pas t'entendre, est-ce que j'ai été clair?

-Limpide...

-Bien.

Matthew tourna les talons et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son oncle, les yeux emplis de larmes, et chuchota

-Je t'avais dit que tu en aurais vite assez de moi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils?! SH_

_Je dirais plutôt qu'est-ce que ton fils a fait. MH_

_Je sais ce qu'il a fait imbécile, c'est loin d'être la première fois. SH_

_Et ça ne te pose pas de problème? Quel bon père tu es. MH_

_Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a vécu. SH_

_Rien qui puisse éventuellement cautionner tout ça. MH_

_Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de lui, de le garder en vie, pas de faire son éducation. SH_

_Le protéger de quoi? MH_

_Du reste. SH_

_Sherlock j'ai besoin de comprendre alors explique-moi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Où est sa mère? MH_

_Elle est morte. SH_

_Morte de quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? MH_

_Sherlock? MH_

_Bon dieu je déteste quand tu fais ça. MH_

Mycroft rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son veston et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pour que Sherlock parle comme ça de son passé il avait du se passer des choses terribles. Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre du garçon et toqua à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poussa la porte et s'arrêta devant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Matthew était debout devant la fenêtre, torse nu, les yeux dans le vague. Mycroft regardait les cicatrices qui barraient son dos d'adolescent, les brûlures et les bleus.

-Matt?

Subitement sorti de sa torpeur, le garçon se retourna en sursautant.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Matt resta silencieux et s'avança vers son oncle qui pâlissait devant l'état de son corps. Une large cicatrice barrait son poitrail, des marques d'autres blessures et coupures se traçaient un chemin entre les muscles du garçon. Mycroft ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si musclé. Bien sûr Matthew n'avait pas un corps d'athlète non plus, mais le voir habillé suggérait un jeune garçon frêle, pas bien grand et la peau sur les os. Finalement, Mycroft réalisa qu'il était un peu comme Sherlock, il semblait mince mais était plus musclé qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

-Ce sont les cicatrices que tu regardes?

-Oui.

-Je ne te dirais pas comment je me les suis faites.

-Et je ne te le demande pas.

Matt le regarda, étonné. Il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, attrapant au passage sa guitare. Mycroft s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui et l'écouta pendant quelques minutes avant de rompre le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Matt?

Le garçon fit une fausse note et s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible. Mycroft regarda sa main se contracter sur le manche de la guitare, et sa bouche se tordre dans un rictus douloureux.

-Tu m'avais dit que ta mère t'avais mis dehors.

-C'est la cas.

-Sherlock m'a dit qu'elle était morte.

_Bravo Mycroft, quel tact._

-C'est le cas aussi.

-Alors je ne comprends pas.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Il m'a dit que je devais te protéger Matthew, et j'aimerais vraiment le faire, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te menace.

-Ca ne te regarde PAS! gronda le garçon. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, je ne veux pas avoir le gouvernement sur le dos H24, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, et si je dois crever, qu'on me laisse crever en paix!

Sur ces mots il attrapa une chemise et sorti de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mycroft entendit l porte d'entrée claquer et soupira.

_Ca sera plus compliqué que prévu..._

Mycroft fut réveillé en sursaut une heure plus tard. Il remit ses idées en place et chercha son téléphone qui sonnait.

_-Allô?_

_-Monsieur, c'est Anthéa. Un problème avec votre neveu._

_-Encore?_

_-Oui Monsieur. Il est à l'hôpital._

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Mycroft raccrocha et se précipita dehors. Il appela un taxi et regarda ses mains trembler pendant tout le trajet. Il paya rapidement quand le taxi s'arrêta et sauta en dehors. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs jusqu'a apercevoir son frère au fond de l'un d'eux. Quand Sherlock se tourna vers lui et remarqua son aîné, son regard inquiet se remplit de colère. Il bondit sur Mycroft et le plaqua au sol sans sommation.

-TU AVAIS PROMIS DE LE PROTÉGER!

-Je ne peux pas protéger quelqu'un contre sa volonté Sherlock, tu es bien placé pour le savoir!

-Je te promets que si il meure!

-Sherlock! Stop, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Mycroft regarda Molly tirer Sherlock par les épaules et le prendre dans ses bras. Il les regarda étonné.

-Oui, dit John, ça m'a étonné aussi au début.

Ils regardèrent pendant quelques instants Molly tenir la main de Sherlock en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Ils sont...?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle était la seule à savoir pour Matt.

-Matt... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Ou est-t-il?

Sherlock retint un sanglot et Molly serra sa main plus fort.

-Il a fait une overdose... On attend des nouvelles.

Mycroft se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de son frère, qui gardait la tête baissée.

-Je suis désolé Sherlock...

-Si il ne s'en sort pas c'est ta faute.

-Je sais.

-Vous êtes la famille de Matthew?

-Oui, comment va-t-il?

-Et bien...


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour avoir suivi la fiction et pour vos reviews! Et pour te répondre LaFacette, si Matt a les cheveux rouges, c'est pour deux choses: je voulais un jeune qui envoie tout bouler et que se fiche des autres et de ces qu'ils pensent, et aussi parce qu'il est inspiré par Matthew Bellamy, le chanteur de Muse, qui est mon artiste préféré, et qui a eu sa phase "je me colore les cheveux en rouge, bleu, blond platine..." comme ça tu sais tout!**

-Les jours de votre fils ne sont plus en danger monsieur Holmes.

Sherlock se laissa retomber dans son siège dans un soupir de soulagement.

-Cependant, la quantité d'ecstasy ingérée était très importante, et d'après le dossier de votre fils je vois que ce n'est pas sa première rencontre avec le drogue.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Donc soit il était déjà dans un état second au moment d'ingérer les cachets soit...

-Attendez, demanda Molly, vous suggérez que Matthew aurait tenté de se suicider?

-Je ne fais que vous donner les possibilités. Cependant si vous le souhaitez, nous avons un service psychiatrique...

-Mon fils n'a pas besoin de psy.

-Sherlock...

-Non John. Matthew n'a pas besoin de psychiatre, il est parfaitement sain d'esprit.

-Sherlock, commença Mycroft, tu devrais...

-Tais-toi, si il est là c'est ta faute.

Molly serra sa main.

-Sherlock... Il est réveillé.

Le cadet Holmes se tut un instant en regardant vers le lit de son fils. Tous tournèrent la tête et virent les yeux entre-ouverts de Matt les regarder, endormis. Sherlock murmura quelque chose et se précipita dans la chambre de Matt. Ce dernier se redressa difficilement dans son lit sur lequel son père s'assit avant de le prendre maladroitement dans ses bras. John, Mycroft et Molly entrèrent à leur tour.

-Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, si tu n'es pas prêt à en parler, dit Sherlock.

-Non, je veux pas en parler...

Molly s'approcha et passa la main dans les cheveux du garçon, qui ferma les yeux sous la douleur de son geste.

-D'accord, mais il faut que tu saches qu'on est tous là pour toi, si tu as besoin de nous.

Elle embrassa son front et caressa sa joue avant de reculer. Sherlock se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.

-Tu penses que tu seras encore capable de t'occuper de lui, dit-il sarcastiquement, où dois-je chercher quelqu'un de plus compétant?

-Sherlock...

-Non Mycroft, je te confie mon fils et je le retrouve d'abord au commissariat, puis après à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire d'après toi?

-Que tu as un fils qui te ressemble et qui aime transgresser les règles?

-Que tu n'es pas fichu de t'occuper d'un adolescent Mycroft!

-Je ne peux pas le séquestrer!

-Tu aurais au moins pu essayer de le convaincre de rester!

-Et puis depuis quand tu me confies des choses, encore pire, des gens? Dans ce cas ci quelqu'un à qui tu tiens? Tu me détestes, tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu ne me donne jamais de tes nouvelles, alors pourquoi me confier ton fils?!

-Matthew Mycroft William Holmes.

Mycroft se tourna vers son neveu, qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Matthew Mycroft William Holmes. C'est mon nom complet.

-Matthew Mycroft...

-Oui. Vous pourriez nous laisser seul un instant?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortir en silence.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es mon parrain.

-Pardon?

-Sur mon certificat de naissance, tu es mon parrain.

-Et... Et ta marraine?

-Avant je n'en avais pas. Maintenant c'est Molly.

Mycroft s'assit sur le lit.

-Ton parrain...

-Il a confiance en toi, vraiment. Il n'aurait pas fait appel à toi aussi non.

-Pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé?

-"Coucou frère chéri! Dis, tu pensais que je ne pouvais me taper personne, eh ben non! J'ai un fils!" Sérieusement?

Ils rirent tous les deux puis restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Matthew. Je sais que je t'ai créé des ennuis.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Matthew?

-J'en avais besoin. J'ai pris la boîte de cachets, et j'en ai pris un, puis je sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé, et j'en ai pris plus.

-Tu savais ce que ça allait engendrer.

-Oui. Mais j'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai pensé que je serais tellement plus tranquille... Mais quand j'ai réalisé, j'ai appelé les secours. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je voulais pas mourir... Mais en même temps... Tu as déjà eu ça? Tu as déjà frôlé la mort?

-Jamais. Mais j'ai déjà vu ton père le faire aussi.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Comme pour toi, j'ai du attendre à l'hôpital d'avoir des nouvelles. Overdose aussi, héroïne pour lui...

Nouveau silence.

-Matthew... Est-ce que tu as ... Vu quelque chose?

Le garçon prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

-Et bien... Je suppose que mon père te dirait la même chose. J'imagine que c'est mon palais mental qui a réagit dans mes dernières secondes de conscience. Eh oui, oncle chéri, moi aussi j'en ai un, papa me l'a enseigné quand j'étais enfant. J'ai vu des gens, des choses, des endroits, qui m'ont aidé à rester éveillé, à me concentrer. Je suppose que c'est ça qui m'a maintenu en vie.

Mycroft baissa à nouveau la tête.

-Myc?... Je peux t'appeler comme ça?

-Si ça t'enchante.

-Ca m'enchante.

-Alors d'accord.

-Je pourrais te poser une question indiscrète et personnelle?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu es gay?

Mycroft resta silencieux quelques secondes pendant que le garçon rougissait en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi?

-Par curiosité... Je veux dire... Je sais que ça me regarde pas, c'est juste que... Ça m'intrigue.

-Je dirais plutôt que je suis désintéressé.

Matthew rit en levant les yeux.

-Ouai, on dit ça, puis on se retrouve avec un fils sur le dos! Sincèrement, tu t'es déjà posé la question...?

-Evidemment.

-Et...?

Mycroft resta silencieux.

-Moi j'aime bien les gays, continua Matt. Mon meilleur ami, Dom, il est gay. Il a essayé de sortir avec moi une fois, mais c'est pas trop mon délire. Mais j'ai... Sans vouloir t'offenser...

-Dis moi.

-Le policier, qui nous a ramené dom et moi, l'autre jour.

-Greg.

-Greg... Il te plait non?

-Je... Greg est marié.

-Mais il te plait.

-La question ne se pose pas.

-Bien sûr que si. Le fait que quelqu'un soit en couple ne l'empêche pas de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il est question de mariage.

-Je sais c'est plus compliqué, mais ça ne change rien aux sentiments.

-Les sentiments...

-Oui, vous n'êtes pas doués avec ça n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est la même chose. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Tu crois que Molly a choisit d'aimer mon sociopathe de père?

-Est-ce qu'ils sont...?

-En couple? Je sais pas, j'aimerais bien.

-Tu l'aime bien?

-C'est une mère pour moi.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux, avant que Molly, Sherlock et John entrent à nouveau. Sherlock prit son frère à part.

-Alors?

-Je crois que nous n'auront plus de problèmes de ce genre.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt était retourné à l'école aujourd'hui, et Mycroft espérait sincèrement qu'il ne ferait pas trop de bêtises pour une fois. Il somnolait sur son divan depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, quand quelque'un sonna à la porte. Il marmonna et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Mycroft se retrouva devant son frère, et, surprise passée, l'invita à entrer.

-Tu viens rarement me voir ici.

-Je viens rarement te voir tout court, mais je crois que c'était nécessaire.

-De quoi parles-tu?

Le cadet tendit un petit boitier avec un dvd dedans.

-Je pense que tu mérites d'en savoir un peu plus sur Matt... Voir comment il était quand il était jeune, quand il a grandit... Sa mère aimait beaucoup le cinéma, elle filmait presque tout, donc je suppose que... Enfin bref, je te laisserai regarder quand tu le voudras.

Il lui tendit le dvd puis s'en alla sans rien dire. Mycroft regarda le boitier pendant quelques minutes, puis alla le mettre dans le lecteur, et s'installa devant sa télévision.

_La première vidéo était celle d'une femme magnifique, une petite brune souriante, tenant un enfant, probablement un nouveau-né dans les bras. La caméra bougea et Mycroft reconnu la voix de son frère._

_-Tu es sûre de vouloir filmer?_

_-Sherlock! C'est le premier jour de la vie de notre fils, évidemment que je veux filmer!_

_-Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais je maintiens qu'on arrivera jamais à s'occuper d'un enfant._

_-Je ne te demande rien, sauf de filmer!_

_Le petit garçon se mit à sangloter dans les bras de sa mère, la caméra bougea à nouveau pour ensuite s'immobiliser. Mycroft vit Sherlock, probablement à peine plus de vingt ans, s'approcher de la femme et de l'enfant, pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme les regarda avec tendresse pendant que Sherlock, hésitant, berçait l'enfant. Mycroft regardait la scène, attendrit. Il observa son frère tenir le petit garçon avec énormément de délicatesse, comme si il risquait de le casser. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et passa son bras autour de Sherlock en embrassant sa joue._

* * *

_On passa ensuite sur un gros plan du garçonnet._

_-Vas-y on ange, dis-le encore, dit la voix de la femme. Re-dis le!_

_-Papa!_

_-Tu as entendu ça Sherlock? Tu es son premier mot! Je suis tellement fière de toi mon Matthew._

_Sherlock s'approcha du garçon et le prit dans ses bras en mettant son front contre le sien, souriant. Le petit se mit à rire et essaya d'attraper la caméra._

_-Non Matthew! Ne casse pas celle-ci aussi!_

_-C'est un vrai cataclysme ce garçon._

_-Il tient de son père._

* * *

_La vidéo suivante fut un véritable bond dans le temps. Le garçon devait avoir cinq ans et était assis devant un piano, regardant l'instrument avec intérêt. Sur son crâne se dressaient des cheveux noirs de jais, et ses petites mains tentaient désespérément de toucher plusieurs notes à la fois._

_-Pourquoi le piano?_

_-Sherlock..._

_-Non c'est vrai!_

_-Il l'a demandé._

_-Quelle originalité. Il y a plein de pianistes partout. Alors que des violonistes..._

_-Sherlock!_

_-Quoi? Je ne veux juste pas qu'il soit comme tout le monde._

_-Il ne le sera pas. C'est notre enfant, il est unique._

* * *

-_Matt? Dis à la caméra ce que tu as fait._

_-C'est papa qui m'a dit que je pouvais._

_-Je n'en doute pas, mais explique, je veux que le monde sache que mon fils est aussi fou que son père._

_Elle fit un gros plan sur le garçon, de huit ans probablement. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, et contrastaient avec l'intensité de ses yeux bleus. _

_-j'ai mis le corps d'une souris dans le micro-ondes et elle a explosé!_

_Sherlock arriva derrière eux._

_-Je t'avais dit qu'un rat durerait plus longtemps._

_-Sherlock quelles idées lui donnes-tu?_

_-Quoi, il voulait essayer!_

_-Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux._

* * *

_Sur les images suivantes, le garçon de sûrement six ans, était allongé par terre, face contre le sol, les bras le long du corps._

_-Matt, lève-toi._

_-Non._

_-Matthew..._

_-Laisse-moi mourir en paix._

_-Tu as la grippe..._

_-C'est un synonyme! dit-il en relevant la tête, avant d'à nouveau l'écraser sur le sol._

_-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne meure pas de la grippe mon ange._

_-Je vais mourir ici, mon corps va se décomposer, des asticots vont venir me manger, il y aura mes restes partout et vous n'aurez plus rien à brûler dans la pièce où on brûle les cadavres!_

_-Mais qui t'as appris tout ça?_

_-..._

_-Oh Sherlock!_

* * *

_-J'ai demandé un plâtre rouge mais ils ont pas voulu._

_-Je sais mon ange. _

_Le petit, de sûrement onze ans, regardait le plâtre, l'air énervé. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés, ils arrivaient maintenant un peu au dessus de ses épaules._

_-Je veux l'enlever!_

_-Matt on vient de te le mettre._

_-J'aime pas, il me gêne, je veux l'enlever._

_-Tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de rouler à vélo les yeux fermés! Quelle idée!_

_-La dernière fois ça avait marché. Mais c'était sur la route, pas dans les bois._

_-Sur la route?_

* * *

_Sur la vidéo suivante, Matt semblait avoir environs 14-15 ans, et était filmé de loin, comme si le caméraman essayait de se cacher. Il avait les yeux rougis, la tête baissée et les poings serrés. La caméra se retourna et on vit la mère de Matt, qui chuchota._

_-J'ai tenu à filmer ce moment car je sens qu'il marque un grand changement dans nos vies, et pas pour quelque chose de meilleur. Ma mère, à qui Matt était extrêmement attaché, est décédée il y a deux jours, et j'ai peur pour lui. Il se renferme sur lui-même, et j'ai peur que cette situation ne se résume pas à la période de deuil. Un jour je ne serai plus là, et je veux qu'on sache par quoi est passé mon enfant, afin qu'on puisse l'aider en conséquence. C'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui, je filmerai tout, y compris les moments les plus terribles et traumatisants de nos vies._

* * *

_-Matt a coupé ses cheveux. Lui-même. Ca peut vous sembler anodin mais ça ne l'est pas. Depuis des années je lui dis de les couper et il refuse. Il avait une tête d'ange avec ses longs cheveux... Maintenant il... Mon dieu c'est horrible de dire ça mon dieu... Il me fait peur. Depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, il a changé. Ses yeux sont devenus sombres, il ne sourit plus, il reste enfermé dans sa chambre avec sa guitare, sa basse, sa batterie... Il joue toute la journée, il ne mange presque plus, il sort tous les soirs en cachette... Il revient complètement saoul, quand il rentre... Il sort avec sa copine, elle est là très souvent, ils... Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'ils font tous les deux. Je sais qu'il se drogue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il prend, et je ne sais pas quoi faire... Il se bat à l'école, souvent... Il revient tous les jours avec plus de blessures, plus de coups. Il me fait peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

* * *

_-Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de terrible. Une maison à pris feu. Matthew était dedans avec des amis... Je... La police m'a dit qu'ils fabriquaient de la drogue, mais je n'ai pas écouté, j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'ai même pas eu le courage de le gronder. La maison à brûlé, il a réussi à sortir avec les autres, mais il a réalisé que son meilleur ami, Dominic, était bloqué dedans, et il y est retourné... Bon dieu, il est retourné dans ce brasier. Il l'a retrouvé et ils ont été bloqués tous les deux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait cru mourir. Il m'a dit qu'il était persuadé de mourir aujourd'hui. Ils ont réussi à sortir juste avant que tout s'écroule, dieu soit loué... Il a peur du feu maintenant. La moindre étincelle l'effraie. Je pensais... J'espérais qu'après ça, il deviendrait plus...; Qu'il redeviendrait le Matt d'avant. mais rien ne change. Rien ne change..._

* * *

_-Enfin une bonne nouvelle! Matthew a donné son premier concert ce soir, avec son groupe. Je les ai regardés du fond de la salle, je ne voulais pas lui faire honte. j'ai eu l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. C'était leur premier concert de leurs compositions, il chantait si bien... Il jouait si bien... C'était incroyable. Ses paroles sont incroyables. Il dégageait tant d'énergie, il semblait si heureux, tellement... A sa place. C'est là qu'est sa place... La scène. C'est ce qu'il est, c'est ce qu'il aime._

* * *

_-Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon fils. Il est arrivé quelque chose... Mon Dieu, des choses comme ça ne devraient jamais arriver à personne. Il est encore à l'hôpital, dans le service psychiatrique. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui... Il... Il était dans la rue, avec sa petite amie. Il l'aime... l'aimait tellement. Elle était tout pour lui. Ils étaient ensembles depuis déjà un an et demi. Ils prévoyaient de passer leur vie ensemble, comme leur jeunesse le leur permettait, mais des hommes en ont décidé autrement. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'a pas encore réussi à en parler. Des gens leur ont tiré dessus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils sont restés seuls dans cette ruelle. Le temps que l'ambulance arrive, Matt faisait un massage cardiaque à Tanya. Elle... Elle était déjà morte. Il a refusé de s'arrêter, il n'a pas voulu la lâcher. Dans l'ambulance il a refusé de la lâcher. Il est blessé aussi, mais rien de grave, à l'épaule. Il ne parle pas, il reste assis, à regarder dans le vide... Il n'est plus vraiment là. Mon fils est mort avec elle._

* * *

_Sur la vidéo suivante, Matt était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, un bandage à l'avant bras et un masque à oxygène sur le visage. _

_-Il...Il a essayé de se suicider. Il a voulu mourir. Les médecins venaient de le laisser après son rendez-vous avec les psychologues, il a attrapé... Je ne sais quel objet coupant et... Il s'est ouvert les veines. Je parlais avec les médecins dehors, je n'ai rien vu... c'est... Mon dieu... C'est Dominic qui l'a vu. Il était à côté de moi, et d'un coup il s'est précipité dans la chambre, sur le moment aucun de nous n'a compris, mais quand nous sommes entrés, Dominic pleurait en criant à Matthew de rester éveillé. Il était couvert de sang... Le sang de mon fils... Il y avait du sang partout, c'était horrible... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il refuse de parler aux psychologues, il ne parle à personne. Je ne sais pas quoi faire c'est affreux._

* * *

_-J'ai été convoquée chez le proviseur. Matt s'est encore battu. Je sais que sa vie a été chamboulée, je sais qu'il a du être traumatisé, mais il se bat, tout le temps, tous les jours. La direction ne l'a toujours pas renvoyé uniquement par empathie. Ils ont fait un test Qi vous savez... Et mon dieu je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait obtenir un chiffre aussi élevé. Il doit tenir ça de son père. Ca fait quatre mois qu'elle est morte, et l'était de Matt empire. Il se drogue de plus en plus souvent, il boit de plus en plus, il maigrit, il devient violent, même avec moi. Il a voulu me frapper l'autre jour... Il s'est arrêté juste avant, et il a eut l'air aussi effrayé que moi. Il a peur de lui-même. _

* * *

_-J'ai craqué. J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai jeté dehors... Il est chez son père. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire avant... Que je vais mourir. J'ai un anévrisme, je sais que j'aurais du lui en parler, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je peux mourir n'importe quand. Et je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça. Il est chez son père. Je suppose que c'est ma dernière vidéo. Je fais confiance à Sherlock et sa famille, ses amis, pour s'occuper de lui... Je les aime tant tous les deux... Ils sont toute ma vie._

-Impressionnant hein?

Mycroft sursauta et se retourna sur son frère.

-Quelle était la probabilité pour que tout ça lui arrive?

-Proche de zéro. Tu comprends maintenant.

**Moment émotion! Le premier chapitre aussi long que j'ai écris de toute ma vie! Une petite review? Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à nath pour son commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ;)**

-Allô?

-Monsieur Holmes? Ici le directeur de l'école de votre neveu.

Mycroft frotta ses yeux douloureusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

-Irrespect envers le personnel enseignant monsieur.

-Et quelle sera la punition cette fois?

-Eh bien... Disons que son carnet de note est... Remplis. On lui a enlevé énormément de points de comportement cette année et...

-Veuillez en venir au fait s'il vous plait.

-Il est sur le point de se faire renvoyer.

Mycroft soupira et frotta à nouveau ses yeux.

-C'est pas vrai...

-Pourriez-vous venir Monsieur? Il vous réclame.

-J'arrive.

Il prit quelques instants pour remettre ses idées en place puis envoya un message à son assistante pour qu'elle fasse venir son chauffeur qu'il attendit devant sa porte. Il somnola dans la voiture pendant le trajet. Matt était tout simplement épuisant, Mycroft ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fatigué de toute sa vie.

-Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur.

-Oh? Oui, bien sûr. restez ici.

-Oui Monsieur.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et traversa les couloirs en habitué jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il entra sans toquer et s'assit à côté de Matthew, qui était affalé dans le siège, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, tirant une tête jusque par terre.

-Bon, expliquez-moi.

-Votre neveu a été...

-Irrespectueux, je sais. Comment?

Un homme entra, l'air très en colère, et croisa les bras.

-Comment pouvez-vous seulement le supporter? il est odieux!

-Monsieur Hermans, dit Matthew d'un air ironiquement ravi, ça va depuis le temps?

-Très drôle petit. Cette fois je vous ferai virer!

-Vous aviez déjà dit ça la fois dernière, et la fois d'avant, et celle

-Ca va tais toi! Monsieur le directeur, cette fois il faut le renvoyer!

-Non. Vous ne renverrez pas mon neveu.

-C'est que... Il a été...

-Il va gentiment s'excuser et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas Matthew?

-Alors là sûrement pas.

-Bon Dieu Matthew excuse toi qu'on en finisse.

-Si il accepte de dire que je ne suis pas un gamin narcissique et hypocrite je m'excuse.

-Sûrement pas! s'offensa le professeur.

-Alors pas d'excuse.

Matt ramena ses jambes contre son torse et tourna la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

-Il a osé dire que ma femme me trompait!

-Mais c'est la vérité! Je ne fais que vous faire gagner du temps, je suis super sympa en fait.

-On est mariés depuis 30 ans, elle ne me trompe pas!

-Oh que si, et vous seriez ravi de savoir avec qui...

-Matthew tais-toi.

-Mais Mycroft...

-Non! Pas besoin de t'attirer plus d'ennui en lui disant avec qui elle le trompe.

-Ah bien sûr, parce que vous le savez aussi?

-Evidemment, il suffit de regarder le revers de...

-Ah non! Je l'ai vu avant toi tu touches pas!

-Vous parlez de ma femme là?

-Mais non sombre imbécile, marmonna Matt, la déduction, votre femme on s'en fout, y'a assez de gens qui sont passés dessus.

-Monsieur Holmes!

-Déplacé?

-Evidemment.

-Oh. Autant pour moi.

-Bon Dieu Matthew tu es comme ton père.

-On me le dit souvent. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, monsieur Hermans va s'excuser et moi je vais aller voir ma copine parce qu'elle m'attend depuis bien dix minutes.

-Tu as le don de te faire détester Matthew.

Matthew se leva mais le professeur se dépêcha de trouver une excuse pour le garder dans le bureau.

-Monsieur, il a refusé de faire le travail collectif, précisant que c'était, je cite "un jeu abrutissant pour les personnes ayant un QI normal, c'est-à-dire plus élevé que le mien!"

-C'était vrai! Déjà a la base vous êtes un journaliste raté, donc vous êtes devenu prof, et de ce que j'ai vu de votre cursus professionnel, vous avez un intellect plus que bas. Et votre exercice en groupe ne servait strictement à rien, que voulez vous que je raconte une histoire sur un gars, avec des moutons? DES MOUTONS?

-Tu as pêché le sujet!

-Eh bien si ce n'était que l'un d'eux je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'étaient les autres. Et puis on écrit pas des textes en groupe.

-Dans ma classe on le fait.

-Classe de crétins je l'avais dit.

-Je t'interdit...

-Enfin, classe d'idiots, prof idiot, normal.

-HOLMES!

-Quoi? Un jour il faut entendre raison, quand on est idiot on est idiot. mais je vous en veux pas hein.

-Tu dépasses les bornes!

-Remarquez faut croire que votre femme vous en veut plus que moi d'être idiot vu qu'elle vous trompe tout le temps. Vous avez des enfants aussi? Oui, juste, une fille et un garçon. Votre fille est une junkie et votre fils est gay.

-Matthew...

-Quoi, qu'est... Oh! Vous le saviez pas? Cool, je viens de lui éviter un coming out douloureux.

Mycroft se leva.

-Bien! Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui! Je suppose que trois jours de renvoi suffiront.

-Je suppose également monsieur Holmes...

-Quoi? S'indigna le professeur, depuis des mois il est odieux et il en sort avec trois jours?!

-Je crois que la leçon suffira en effet. Viens Matt, on s'en va.

-Oui oui je viens. Au revoir monsieur Hermans!

* * *

-Tu as le même don que ton père de te faire détester.

-Oui, c'est un talent chez moi, ça vient tout seul.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment.

-Je ne l'ai pas considéré comme tel.

-Tu ne peux pas continue comme ça, tu finiras par te faire renvoyer, et crois-moi en Angleterre les lycées n'acceptent plus les élèves difficiles, sans compter l'université.

-Quoi avec l'université? soupira l'adolescent.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu seras accepté dans une bonne université avec un dossier pareil? Tu as encore de la chance que j'ai pu supprimer ton dossier judiciaire.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Pardon?

-L'université, je n'irai pas.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Le garçon se tourna vers son oncle.

-Quoi? soupira Mycroft.

-Tu ne décideras pas pour moi.

-Tu ne peux pas ne pas aller à l'université.

-Ca ne te regarde pas!

-Bien sûr que si!

-Tu es un Holmes Matthew, que tu le veuilles ou non, et les Holmes vont à l'université!

-C'est n'importe quoi, une vie n'est pas dictée par un nom!

-Tout est dicté par un nom, si tu n'es personne tu n'es rien. Tu as la chance d'avoir un nom qui est connu et respecté, tu pourrais en faire n'importe quoi et entrer dans n'importe quelle université alors sers t'en!

-Mais je n'en veux pas de votre nom! Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Toute ma vie j'ai tout fait pour me différencier de vous. Oh je vous connais bien Mycroft, _très_ bien. Tu tires les ficelles, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait, tu as la puissance, le pouvoir et l'argent, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être toi. Tu es_ seul_ Mycroft, tu l'as toujours été. Tout le monde te connait mais qui t'aime? Si on oublie la famille, qui tient vraiment à toi?

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma sans rien dire.

-On est d'accord. Tu n'as personne. On existe à travers les autres, on vit à travers les autres. Tu as bien plus d'ennemis que d'amis, tu vis seul, reclu... Et tu as entraîné mon père sur la même pente. Il a fallu attendre l'arrivée de John pour qu'il réalise à quel point tu te trompes. Il a des amis Mycroft, des gens qui l'aiment, qui feraient n'importe quoi pour lui. John, Molly, Lestrade, Mme Hudson, Mary... Qui as-tu? Réponds-moi, qui as-tu?

-Personne, admit Mycroft.

-Personne. Si c'est à ça que mène ton nom j'aime autant ne pas le porter. Mais je suis pour la démocratie et les conversations, je vois que tu te retiens de me renvoyer la pareille. Vas-y, parle.

-Non.

-Parle. Défoule-toi, agis!

-Non.

-Cesse ta diplomatie! Secoue-toi les puces, fais quelque chose! Toujours agir dans l'ombre, tu n'utilises que tes hommes pour te battre, jamais par toi même, c'est le moment!

-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça? Je pourrais littéralement te réduire en poussière si je le souhaitais, faire de ta vie un enfer. C'est vrai je suis seul mais je ne l'ai jamais mal vécu. J'ai toujours aimé ma vie, mais tout le monde ne peut pas dire la même chose n'est-ce pas? Regarde-toi, t'enfermer dans ton monde, boire, te droguer, ou essayer de te suicider.

-Comment tu...

-J'ai vu les images que ta mère a filmé. Un suicide Matthew? Je croyais que tu avais _tellement _d'amis? Le suicide c'est la faiblesse. Tu as peut-être des amis mais tu es malheureux. Tu n'es absolument rien, rien du tout. Tu n'es qu'une ombre Matthew. Et vu comme tu es parti, tu ne seras bientôt plus rien.

Un long silence suivit, aucun des deux n'osa parler, ils restèrent tous deux sur leur position. Les poings de Matthew étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures devenaient blanches, et pendant un instant Mycroft cru voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

-Eh bien tu vois Mycroft, tes mots peuvent blesser finalement.

Matt tourna les talons, laissant son oncle seul dans la grande pièce, et sortit de la maison en silence.


	7. Chapter 7

-J'appelle votre voiture Monsieur.

-Oui, merci Anthéa.

Mycroft se massa les tempes. Aucune nouvelle de Matthew depuis trois jours, depuis leur dispute. Mycroft regrettait énormément cette dernière, et regrettait tous les mots qu'il avait dit. Il avait oublié pendant quelques secondes le passé difficile de son neveu, et il avait clairement dépassé les bornes.

_Aucune nouvelle de Matt? MH_

_Bien sûr que non imbécile. SH_

_On ne le retrouvera que quand il voudra qu'on le retrouve, ne vous tracassez pas Mycroft, ça va aller. Molly_

L'aîné Holmes soupira.

-Non Anthéa, oubliez, je vais marcher.

-Vous êtes sûr Monsieur?

-Absolument.

-Bien...

La jeune femme sorti de la pièce, moyennement convaincue. Il fallu quelques instants à Mycroft pour trouver la motivation de se lever, ce qu'il fit finalement. Il sortit du bâtiment et se mit en marche vers chez lui. Sur le chemin, il essaya à nouveau d'appeler Matthew. La tonlité résonna quelques instants.

_Salut, c'est Matt, soit je suis pas dispo soit je suis bourré, dans tous les cas, rappelez-moi!_

Mycroft soupira encore en rangeant son téléphone et marmonna quelques insultes envers le garçon. Il tourna dans une ruelle, les yeux dirigés vers le sol et heurta quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta et releva la tête vers un homme plus grand que lui, bien plus musclé aussi.

-T'excuse pas connard!

-Veuillez m'excuser, soupira Mycroft.

Il voulu continuer son chemin mais entendit des voix derrière lui. Les choses se passèrent très vite, bien trop vite pour qu'il réalise véritablement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Rapidement, sept hommes l'entourèrent, riant et hurlant des insultes, lui firent les poches et le mirent par terre, avant de le frapper violemment au visage. Le choc fut tellement dur que sa tête cogna le sol. Il voulu bouger mais un coup de pied dans les côtes bloqua sa respiration et l'en empêcha. Il vit noir pendant quelques secondes, secondes pendant lesquelles ils ne les entendit que se crier dessus pour savoir qui frapperait après, avant de recevoir un nouveau coup. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris la voiture, se résignant à la douleur à venir, quand il entendit une voix, qu'il eut du mal à distinguer.

-Eh! Eh! Lâchez-le!

-Dégage mec, on veut pas te blesser aussi.

-Lâchez ce mec, je suis sûr qu'il vous a rien fait.

-Putain mais tu veux pas te mêler de tes affaires un peu?

Les yeux de Mycroft se fermèrent quand il reçut un nouveau coup de poing dans le visage, et il n'eût pas la force de les ouvrir à nouveau. Il essaya en vain de se relever mais toutes ses tentatives tombaient à l'eau, ses bras se dérobant sous son poids, le laissant retomber violemment sur le sol. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il n'entendit que les bruits d'une bagarre violente, puis des bruits de pas de course, et finalement plus rien. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas son sauveur qui ait pris la fuite. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher rapidement, puis des mains le prendre par les épaules et le secouer doucement.

-Mycroft? Mycroft tu m'entends?

Il finit finalement par distinguer la voix, qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de son neveu.

-M...Matt?

-Oui. Ca va? Mon dieu je suis désolé.

Mycroft essaya de se relever mais s'écroula à nouveau, cette fois retenu par l'adolescent.

-Doucement, doucement, t'as reçu des sales coups, essaie au moins d'ouvrir les yeux avant de te lever. Voilà, allonge-toi.

Mycroft obéit et se rallongea, forçant ses yeux à se rouvrir lentement, distinguant d'abord de manière floue puis plus nettement le visage inquiet de son neveu.

-Bon dieu, Myc, ils t'ont pas raté.

-Je suis désolé... Marmonna Mycroft.

-De quoi?

-Ce que j'ai dit...

-Ah. Ouai, c'est... C'est pas le moment pour en parler. Tu peux te lever? Faut pas traîner ici.

Sur ces mots, Matt aida son oncle à se relever, passant son bras sur ses épaules et le hissant vers le haut. Les jambes de Mycroft se dérobèrent et il fût retenu par le garçon, qui le tenait fermement.

-Doucement, tout va bien.

Mycroft gémit de douleur et s'appuya plus fort sur Matt.

-Côtes cassées à mon avis, ou alors bien froissées. On va y aller en douceur Myc, ok?

Mycroft hocha la tête et avança lentement avec le garçon. Ils arrivèrent lentement sur la rue principale, où Matthew fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Matthew aida son oncle à y entrer, puis monta de l'autre côté, avant de demander au chauffeur de conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital, et Mycroft s'assoupit après moins de trois minutes.

* * *

Il se réveilla plus tard, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Il gémit en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, éblouit par la lumière.

-Bonne idée de se promener seul le soir dans les ruelles.

-Bonjour Sherlock...

-Tu es donc _véritablement_ un imbécile.

-Ton fils s'y promenait aussi.

-Et il a démoli une bande de sept mecs bien plus grands et plus musclés que lui sans aucune aide. Tu vois où je veux en venir?

-Oui.

-Bien. Au fait, tu as deux côtes froissées et le nez cassé, rien de bien grave.

-Où est-il?

-Allé chercher un café. Mais vu le goût immonde de leur café ici, il ne tardera pas à revenir.

Mycroft lutta encore contre le sommeil, mais céda et s'endormit finalement, sous le regard étonnement bienveillant de son frère.

* * *

Il se réveilla approximativement une heure plus tard encore. Il ouvrit les yeux, à nouveau lentement, et les frotta doucement.

-Salut.

L'aîné sursauta et tourna la tête vers son neveu.

-Je suis désolé Matt...

Le garçon sourit avec douleur, rien d'étonnant vu son état. Un pansement couvrait son oeil gauche, vu le sang qui le traversait, probablement une coupure à l'arcade, sûrement assez importante, une blessure sur la joue droite, la lèvre éclatée et un pansement au poignet droit.

-Ne le sois pas, j'ai connu pire.

-Comment ai-je réussi à être sur un lit d'hôpital, drogué à la morphine, alors que tu es là, tranquillement assis, dans un état pire que le mien?

-Je sais pas pourquoi les médecins t'ont gavé de médocs, d'ailleurs Lestrade t'a filmé.

-Mon dieu, cet homme a un téléphone rempli de chose parfaitement... Divines.

-Probablement. Dans tous les cas, il faut que tu te reposes un peu.

Matthew lui sourit doucement puis se leva pour sortir de la pièce en boitant légèrement.

-Matt?

-Oui?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, _pour tout_.

-Tout va bien Mycroft. Tout va bien


End file.
